It has been proposed that door and window frames be manufactured out of compound hollow profiles. The compound hollow profiles are comprised of an outer hollow profile made out of thermoplastic synthetic resin and an inner hollow profile made out of a light-weight metal. Furthermore, the cross sectional shape of the synthetic resin profile includes projecting ridges and flanges, while the hollow metal profile has a simple box shape. Such a compound hollow profile is, in contrast to purely synthetic resin profiles, more rigid and offers better possibilities of anchoring for fixtures and the like. In contrast to hollow profiles made out of only metal, the compound hollow profile is lighter and offers better heat insulation. Also, the compound hollow profile does not require weatherproofing.